


Worth It

by fabulousreaper



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin is a fucking idiot, Cody fucks up, M/M, Pregnancy, Trans Character, brief description of sex, but not too bad, it's not that graphic though, trans!Obi-Wan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousreaper/pseuds/fabulousreaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin sees an opportunity and takes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a DopeIsland vine, "Bitch, you been fucking."

The end of the Clone Wars brought on a new era of peace. With the Sith no longer pulling the strings behind the scenes, the Republic and Separatists were able to come to an agreement that ended the war. Seeing how Chancellor Palpatine was revealed to be Darth Sidious and overthrown by the Jedi, most of the planets that belonged to the Confederation of Independent Systems were willing to rejoin the Galactic Republic. Some systems, however, wished to remain independent. They were able to do so with the help of a bill brought forth by Padme Amidala, who had been nominated to be the new chancellor, and the support of Duchess Satine.

The fall of the Sith also brought upon a change within the Jedi Order. It was acknowledged that due to Anakin's love for his padawan, Ahsoka Tano, that he was able to save Mace Windu and strike down Darth Sidious. So the council thought that maybe, _just maybe,_ attachments weren't as bad as they originally thought them to be. After all, in the end it was an attachment that saved them. So they abolished the no-attachment rule, also stating that if a Jedi of age wished they could marry. Almost as soon as the decree left their lips Jedi started marrying left and right. Many of Jedi who had been generals ended up marrying one of their clones, mostly their second in command. Even esteemed master and council member Obi-Wan Kenobi married his clone commander, Cody. 

It was a beautiful ceremony, by the way. Ahsoka was a flower girl and Anakin totally didn't cry. Chancellor Amidala personally attended the wedding, going as far as actually marrying the Jedi and clone herself. Rex was proud of his brother and between flirting session with Ahsoka and avoiding Anakin's protective eye would make semi-inappropriate jokes just to make Cody blush. All of these jokes consisted of clever innuendos for dicks and sex, one of them specifically asking how many babies they were going to make that night. That one actually made Obi-Wan blush, but he also laughed so Cody didn't punch his brother _as hard._ Ironically, it was Rex who ended up having a kid before Cody but I digress. 

The wedding night had been, in a few words, pretty fucking neat. Cody had known ahead of time that Obi-Wan was transgender so there wasn't much of a surprise when the clothes came off. What did surprise Cody, however, was how well he did. He knew that there was more to it than just sticking it in, but he had still been worried about hurting Obi-Wan or leaving him unsatisfied. Judging by the sounds that Obi-Wan made and the following passion filled nights, Cody took a guess that he did pretty good. He finally understood what his brothers had been talking about when hey spoke of their sexual encounters. He would have taken Obi-Wan no matter what was between his legs, but the Jedi knew how to work his walls in a way that brought Cody to his knees. 

Rex and Ahsoka's baby, Adeshla, had been about six months old when Cody and Obi-Wan (kind of) made the announcement. They were visiting the couple in their apartment, Anakin being there as well to spoil his granddaughter.

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan were sitting on the sofa discussing the plans for the new youngling schools while Anakin was on the floor playing with Adeshla. When Anakin spoke to her it was like he had a complete personality change. He was overly happy, easily excited, and speaking in the awful baby voice. Not to mention practically throwing a party every time Adeshla so much as burped. Cody and Rex were standing in the doorway to the kitchen, looking upon their family.

"Never thought we would live like this, you know?" Rex said, looking to Ahsoka with loving eyes.

Cody nodded. "Yeah, I honestly can't believe it myself sometimes. I have to keep on reminding myself that this isn't an amazing dream."

Rex playfully raised a brow at his brother. "I never knew you dreamed about marrying Kenobi. I mean, I know you dreamed about him, but I always figured they would be lewd ones."

Cody rolled his eyes and punched Rex's arm. "Oi, don't stand there and tell me that you didn't have _those_ thoughts about Ahsoka!"

Rex shrugged. "Fair point. But at least I handled my crush better than you did. You know, _not_ popping a boner every time she did something remotely cool."

Cody punched Rex again, this time harder causing Rex to laugh. "That was _one time!_ At least I waited until we were married before I got my Jedi pregnant!"

Cody didn't realize what he had said at first, so he was wondering why Rex was looking at him like he had grown a second head. It didn't occur to him until he heard Obi-Wan and Ahsoka's conversation drop sharply, three sets of blue eyes staring at him from the living room. Even Adeshla had stopped her babbling, but that was probably because Anakin had stopped playing with her and was now looking from Obi-Wan to Cody with wide eyes. Cody didn't even have to look at Obi-Wan to know that he fucked up. They were originally going announce the pregnancy at Padme's dinner the next evening. They still could, technically, seeing how Padme didn't know yet. But that still didn't mean that Cody wasn't sleeping on the couch that night.

The awkward silence was broken by Ahsoka's shrill squeal, practically jumping at Obi-Wan to hug him. When she did this someone somewhere pressed play on their holo, Rex beginning to laugh and steam coming from Anakin's ears from the gears grinding too hard.    

"I'm so happy for you two!" Ahsoka said excitedly. "Adeshla is going to have another cousin!" 

Obi-Wan softly smiled, to Cody's relief, and hugged Ahsoka back. "Thank you, Ahsoka."

Anakin, who had been sitting dumbfound suddenly came back to reality in a snap, standing while still holding Adeshla.

"Wait, you're pregnant???"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Yes, Anakin."

"You have a baby inside of you?"

"Yes."

Anakin pointed at Obi-Wan's stomach. "In there?"

"Yes, in that area."

"Oh..." Suddenly Anakin started sporting this sick smirk, much like the ones he wore when he was about to make a terrible joke. Ahsoka saw this coming and tried to stop him.

"Master..." Ahsoka said, warning.

"So I guess you could say..."

_"Don't."_

"Seeing how you're pregnant..."

"Master I swear to Yoda."

"That  _you been fucking!"_

Anakin laughed at his own joke, Ahsoka glaring at Rex before he could even thinking about joining him. Cody knew better than to laugh at one of Anakin's bad puns, especially with how exasperated Obi-Wan looked. 

"Master Obi-Wan." Ahsoka said scarily calm.

"Yes, dear?"

"Take my baby from him."

Obi-Wan sighed and nodded, maneuvering Adeshla out of Anakin's arms and balancing her on his hip. As soon as Ahsoka's baby was secure she, making sure not to leave too much damage, punched her former master in the gut. Anakin's breath was knocked out of him, clutching his stomach as he fell to the floor in the fetal position. Obi-Wan shook his head, disappointed at Anakin.

"Idiot." He said with no heat.

Anakin looked up to him and smirked. "Worth it." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash.


End file.
